Collection
by my-little-fantasy
Summary: These are One-Shots for different pairings and genres from D. Gray-man. Rated T to be sure.
1. 1: Welcome home!

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's my new project! A collection of One-Shots for different genders and pairings from D. Gray-man! (Wishes and ideas are welcome! But nothing that has to do with Yaoi, Yuri or that isn't 'Family safe', please!) I'll write the pairing, gender and summary at the beginning of every One-Shot. Have fun and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Hoshino-sensei! **

**.**

**Title: Welcome home!**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Lavi x Lenalee Lee**

**Summary: Lavi and Bookman have left the Order some time ago. No one knows if they come back but Lenalee still believes in their return. In a rainy night she can't sleep and thinks that she has seen Lavi…**

**.**

**.**

_**Welcome home!**_

.

The raindrops pattered against the windows. A strong wind surrounded the Black Order.

It was nighttime and everyone already lay in bed and slept well –except Lenalee.

The young exorcist rolled over in her bed.

She clutched her blanket closer and trembled a bit.

Her eyes were closed but the young woman listened carefully to the 'Pitta-Patta' of the rain.

She opened her violet eyes and winked for a few times.

Darkness welcomed her and Lenalee started to shiver again. She felt lonely.

Immediately her eyes watered. She sat up and rubbed them.

"Don't cry! I-I can't!" she sniffed. But even when she said so the tears didn't stop.

"I have to be strong… I can't cry! He never wanted to see me cry…" she sobbed. Her voice trembled.

An image of a certain redhead appeared before her eyes -A redhead who was always cheering and smiled most of the time.

The darkgreen-haired young woman felt the pain in her chest. She felt it since he and Bookman had left the order and traveled around the world… leaving all their friends and comrades behind. And no one knew if they would ever come back.

"Lavi…"

He had been one of her best friends. He had been the one who supported her and who she loved.

But until the moment he left, she couldn't confess it. She never told him about her feelings and meanwhile she regretted it.

"Why haven't I told you? Why haven't I say that you should remain here with all of us? Why haven't I told you that you must come back to us… to me?" she sighed.

Lenalee wiped away her tears and got up. She walked to her window and looked outside.

The first thing she could see were raindrops. They fell down the glass and resembled hundreds of small diamonds.

_Or tears_, she thought.

The girl shook her head and stared at the scenery. Because it was night, she couldn't see much but she recognized the forest before the order and the small path which led to it.

The stars and the moon were hid by clouds.

As she wanted to go back to sleep, the clouds were gone for a moment and the moonlight shined down on the path.

.

Lenalee frowned.

She could see two persons walking towards the building.

It was just a short moment –maybe five seconds –but Lenalee was sure that she had seen him.

The clouds hide the moon again but she seemed to be electrified.

The girl opened her mouth without letting a word escaping her lips.

Suddenly her eyes watered again and she smiled a little.

"Lavi…!" she whispered. "You're back! You're finally back!"

Lenalee whirled around and ran towards the door which she slammed open.

She stumbled out of her room and rushed towards the direction of the entrance.

Her long, now-open hair waved behind her and she had to hold up her nightgown so that she wouldn't stumble over it.

.

Lenalee breathed heavily when she arrived at the entrance.

"No output until tomorrow morning!" the gatekeeper said.

She gasped for air.

"But! He's here! He must be outside! Lavi… he's finally back! I have to see him! Please…" she begged.

"No output until tomorrow morning!" the gatekeeper repeated.

The girl frowned.

"B-But!" she tried again.

"No output!"

The young female exorcist's hopes started to fade away.

_I can't see him? I can't say ''Welcome back''? I can't tell him that I missed him? That I… love him?_ she thought and sighed.

"Please? Just open the gate for a second… I just want to know if he's there…" Lenalee tried a last time but the gatekeeper stayed silent.

She bit her bottom lip and cried, "Let me go out here! Let me see him! Let me be with him! Open the gate…!"

She was already in rage. As the gatekeeper didn't responded again, she screamed, "Open it! Open it already and let me out!"

.

.

.

"Lenalee? What are you doing there? Hey! Stop it! Calm down!"

The darkgreen-haired young woman turned her head and saw Allen.

"What are you doing?" he repeated his question.

She winked. Then she took a deep breath and started to sob.

"He's here, Allen! He's back… But the gatekeeper doesn't want to let me go outside!"

Allen frowned.

"Who is back?" he wanted to know.

"Lavi!" Lenalee cried.

The white-haired exorcist sighed heavily.

He mumbled, "He's with Bookman, Lenalee. What should he do here?"

The girl balled her hands into fists and shouted, "Why don't you believe me? I have seen him!"

Allen shook his head.

"I never said that I don't believe you, Lenalee. I just think that it's impossible. Maybe he will never return…"

Lenalee fell down on the floor. She hid her face in her hands and cried.

""He's there… I know it, Allen," she whimpered.

The young boy kneeled down and patted her back.

"If you really believe it that much… Let's go and ask Reever-san and Johnny if someone appeared at the screen," he smiled.

He helped her to get up and they headed to the office.

Allen knocked at the door and opened it.

"Reever-san? Johnny?"

Moans could be heard and Reever yawned sleepily.

"Allen? Lenalee-san?" Johnny mumbled –sleepy as well.

The young male exorcist waved and smiled.

"Did someone appear before the order?" he pondered.

Johnny tilted his head to the side.

"A person? At this time? Not as much as I know…" he answered and yawned.

Reever shrugged his shoulders.

"I was asleep for a while but can't remember seeing someone. But the gatekeeper wouldn't let go people inside at this time if he doesn't know them… Why? And why are you both still awake?"

Allen sighed. "Timcanpy has gone missed since a few hours. I look for him."

Reever looked at Lenalee. "Is everything alright?" he yawned.

Lenalee closed her eyes and nodded lightly.

"I'm okay. Sorry for the bother… Goodnight!"

As she wanted to leave the office, Allen called out her name.

"I'm sorry!"

Lenalee smiled a little.

"It's alright. You don't have to believe me… Bye!"

With that she left them behind.

"What happened between the both of you?" Johnny wondered.  
Allen shook his head.

"That's a long story… Maybe I'll tell it you later. I'm going and search for Tim. See you!" he adopted and left too.

.

.

.

Lenalee sighed. She opened the door of the bibliotheca and walked in.

The huge room was dark as well.

The girl sat down on one of the sofas and touched the material gently.

"I have seen you. It wasn't a dream, right?" she mumbled.

A tear fell down her cheek and landed on the back of her hand. Other followed and she started to sob again.

_Why don't you believe me, Allen?_

She lay down and closed her eyes after she had wiped away the tears. A moment later she fell asleep.

.

.

.

"Taking naps in such a place and in such an outfit…"

The girl heard a light giggle and felt a warm hand touching her cheek.

She mumbled sleepily.

_This voice… that's…_

The darkgreen-haired young woman opened her violet eyes and winked –still sleepy.

"Lavi? Is it you?" The female exorcist looked at the face before her.

Red hair surrounded the kind smiling face. A single green eye seemed to sparkle with happiness.

She sat up and stared at the young man before her. It took her a while before she finally recognized who it was.

"Lavi?!" she wondered. "LAVI!"

Lenalee threw herself into a hug.

The redhead caught her and fell backwards on the floor. He laughed.

Lenalee cried, "Lavi! It's really you! I knew it! I knew it the whole time! The gatekeeper let you pass! You're back! You're finally back…"

Lavi laughed again. He hugged her tightly and smiled at her shoulder.

"I'm home, Lenalee!" he whispered.

Again tears started to build in the female exorcist's eyes. She pulled at the young bookman's jacket and nodded while trying to hold them back.

"W-Welcome home…" she answered.

"Yeah… Thanks…"

Lenalee closed her violet eyes for a moment.

"I missed you. I wanted you to come back so badly…" she admitted.

Lavi winked in surprise. He pulled her away and looked straight in her face.

He pondered, "You did?"

The girl nodded and blushed.

"But you should have known that someday I could leave the order. I'm a bookman. We don't belong somewhere…"

Lenalee shook her head. She placed her finger at her lips and showed him to be quiet.

Lavi frowned.

"You don't have a place where you belong? Don't be stupid, Lavi! You're home now! That's your home… All your friends are here. I'm here…" she said and smiled.

"Lenalee," mentioned the redhead but the female exorcist interrupted him.

"Doesn't a person belong there where people love this person? Where someone hopes to be with that one person from the bottom of the heart?"

The young bookman tilted his head to the side.

"Lenalee, what?" He seemed to be confused.

Lenalee showed him a bright smile before she leaned in and kissed him.

When she pulled away, she giggled. Lavi winked in surprise. His cheeks were flushed in a deep red.

"I love you, Lavi! Please don't leave me again, okay?"

It took some time before the redhead realized what she had said. He tried to give a response but couldn't say a sentence. So he just nodded.

Lenalee smiled a beautiful smile and said, "The others will be happy too!"

Again Lavi could just nod.

For him it seemed as if he had found his precious things again –his home and his 'family'.

_**And his most precious treasure –his beloved Lenalee…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hope you liked it! **** That was the first One-Shot! I'll write as often as possible but I have another project incidentally. Hope I can make it… Please review! **


	2. 2: The sound of innocence

**A/N: Hey! Have fun! (Uhm… that's my first story that involves the pairing Miranda x Marie. Hope that you will like it!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**.**

**Title: Sound of innocence**

**Genre: Romance (fluffy-romance)**

**Pairing: Miranda Lotto x Noise Marie; Allen Walker x Lenalee Lee**

**Summary: Miranda wasn't sure what to response so she said the first thing that appeared in her mind. **

**.**

**.**

_**2. The sound of innocence**_

.

She stared at her female comrade. Then she blinked and tilted her head to the side.

"E-Excuse me?" she wondered while her cheeks flushed.

Lenalee raised up an eyebrow.

She leaned closer to Miranda and repeated her question, "Do you like Marie, Miranda?"

The elder exorcist winced. She felt her heart beating faster and started to stutter, "W-What do you mean, L-Lenalee? I-I don't get it…"

Lenalee leaned back on her seat and sighed.

She stood up and walked around in the bibliotheca.

"I mean it as I have said it. Do you like him? It seems like it…"

The darkgreen-haired young woman took a book in her hands and opened it.

She glanced to the woman on the couch and smiled.

"Or what do you say, Lavi? Allen?"

.

The two boys looked up surprised.

Lavi closed his book and Allen quiet trying to catch Timcanpy who chased a small butterfly in the room. The poor thing tried to find a way out after it had come in through the window.

"What?" they asked.

Lenalee made a grimace.

"What do you think about Miranda and Marie?" Lenalee said. She looked at Allen expectantly.

The white-haired young exorcist blinked perplexed.

"Huh?! What should I think about them? They are comrades," he answered and got a sigh from the girl.

"Lavi? What do you think?" she wanted to know.

The redhead shrugged his shoulders and opened his book again.

"How should I know about their relation? More importantly… why are all of you here? I want to read. The old panda will be angry if he finds out that I haven't read his readings!"

The female exorcist huffed annoyed.

She went back to Miranda and sat down beside her.

"Come on, Miranda! Do you like him?"

Miranda blushed immediately. She looked down and stuttered, "Y-You get everything wrong, Lenalee… I… Marie and I… we… uhm…"

The girl jumped up excitedly. She put her hands in the air and cheered.

"I knew it! So you do like him, right? Right?"

Miranda stood up too. Nervously she tried to explain the younger girl something, "N-No! Y-You get it wrong! It's… between Marie and me… we aren't a couple or something like that… Our relation… uhm… our relation… it's like… Allen and yours!"

Lenalee quiet cheering and blinked surprised.

Allen, who stood on a chair and tried to protect the butterfly from Timcanpy, stumbled and fell on the floor.

He rubbed his back when he got up and blushed.

Lenalee blushed too.

Miranda smiled kindly. She explained, "You see… Allen and you are comrades and so are also Marie and I. You want to protect each other, right? Also Marie wants to protect me, though. And I want to protect him…?"

The brunette pondered.

Wasn't it right? Allen and Lenalee were comrades who cared for each other. And she cared for Marie. That she was nervous around him… maybe the feeling of caring for someone else includes it? Or it was her own clumsiness? But it surely wasn't because of other feelings for him, right?

The woman shook her head and walked to the door.

She waved.

"Uhm… maybe you understand it now? I-I have to go now… Marie said yesterday that he wanted to eat with me to lunch! G-Goodbye!"

Miranda left the bibliotheca.

Lenalee glanced to Allen and blushed even more.

Lavi get up and walked to the entrance too.

Before he left, he turned his head and mentioned, "I can't read with all of you around… Ah! As it seems Miranda doesn't get that both of you like each other a lot… I think you get your answer about her relation with Marie, Lenalee! See you!"

The door closed behind the young bookman.

.

Lenalee bit her bottom lip shyly.

"U-Uhm… Allen. Maybe they are right… I mean about us?" she said.

As she didn't get a response she turned around and blinked.

Allen chased Timcanpy again. The golem had caught up to the butterfly and ''eat'' him.

"Waaaah~! Tim! Don't do it! Let him free!" Allen cried.

Lenalee put her hands on the hips.

_He didn't hear anything Lavi had said or did he?!_

"ALLEN!" she cried frustrated.

The boy winced and stumbled again.

He tried to find his balance but failed.

When he sat on the floor the second time on this day, Timcanpy flew towards him and sat down on his head –letting the butterfly escape.

Allen looked at Lenalee confused.

"W-What?" he wanted to know.

The girl sighed and left the room.

"Stupid Allen!" she complained.

The white-haired boy tilted his head to the side.

"What have I done to her?"

.

.

.

**A/N: Okay… I mentioned it's my first story that involves this pairing! :P Marie wasn't really there but somehow Miranda's clumsiness is much funnier than seeing her in love, though. (Uhm… I called the One-Shot "The sound of innocence" because Miranda explains the situation without thinking about it. She doesn't get that Allen and Lenalee like each other but compares their relation with Marie's and hers…! Yep! So she DOES like Marie, even if she doesn't really get it! :P) Hehe… I love Tim! He's cute! And he always gets eaten by a cat or chases some insects! (That's freaking cute, right?) Poor butterfly! It came in through the window and Tim starts to chase it… :P**

**(I know there was some fluffy-romance between Allen and Lenalee… Even if I don't like the pairing that much, I'll try to write some One-Shots with them. Oh! And I'll use the ideas from the reviews if you're okay with it. But I think it's clear that I can't write everything immediately… -.-) See you! Please review!**


	3. 3: Hidden smile

**A/N: Uhm… here it goes! Hope you will like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**.**

**Title: Hidden smile**

**Genre: Romance; Humor (I think…)**

**Pairing: Kanda Yuu X Lenalee Lee**

**Summary: While trying to cheer Lenalee up, Kanda notices how a small smile appears on his face…**

**.**

_**Hidden smile**_

.

.

Lenalee hugged her knees tightly and rested her head on them.

She was trembling and quiet sobs could be heard from her.

Again she had lost comrades –a part of her world had been destroyed.

"I don't want that anymore…" she cried.

"I don't want to lose my comrades!"

The girl sniffed.

She felt lonely and powerless. The innocence should protect everyone but instead of helping, it couldn't do more than she could have done.

She could have protected her friends back there… she wanted to protect them but even if she wanted do it…

"I just couldn't help… Why? They are… all gone!"

The young woman heard how a door was opened. Some light lightened the room she was sitting in.

Lenalee looked up surprised.

A tall young man was standing in the entrance and looked at her annoyed. His arms were treated. Around his upper body were also bandages –they could be seen under his shirt.

His long and dark hair was open.

"K-Kanda…" the girl whispered.

The elder growled. He walked inside the room. When he stood before her, he snapped, "What are you doing here? Your stupid brother is going to damage everything in the order if he doesn't find you the next minutes!"

Lenalee winced. She gulped and whipped away her tears.

"I-I…" she mumbled. "I needed some time for me… I… I…!"

Again tears started to flew down her cheeks.

The young woman sniffed and looked at him with a painful expression.

Kanda gulped in surprise. He knew that she cried a lot after battles in which she had lost comrades but normally he didn't saw her then. Normally he just noticed her sad face and now and then a single tear.

He kneeled down to her and said, "You shouldn't cry because of what happened. Someone would definitely cheer you up if you wouldn't sit in a dark room…"

The girl nodded slightly. She bit her bottom lip while trying to hold back her tears.

"It's just… I don't want to lose my comrades! Even you get hurt, Kanda!" she exclaimed.

Kandy growled. "Tch! As if I'm the only one who got hurt! The stupid rabbit and the beansprout also are in the infirmary. And you should also be there, stupid…!"

The dark-haired exorcist poked her cheek where a red mark could be seen. Lenalee winced and blinked confused.

"B-But that's nothing serious," she defeated herself. "I just got hit… more importantly are your injuries, Kanda! You shouldn't walk around here! Why aren't **you** in the infirmary?"

"Tch! Haven't I told you before? Your brother is going crazy because he can't find you. I already wanted to kill him but I was held back…! Now… you should go back before the whole order gets destroyed by him and his damn robots!"

The young woman turned her head to the side.

"But I don't want to go to the infirmary! Most of you are hurt because I couldn't help you! If… if I would see all of you injured like that… I-I couldn't stand it, though."

While she said that, Lenalee glanced to the male's bandages. She really did feel guilty and she feared that she couldn't stand seeing Allen and the others being hurt. She even couldn't stand the thought –never mind seeing Kanda in this state.

The elder exorcist felt a small smile appearing on his face. Though, he didn't know why.

Maybe it was because he knew her for a long time and she always was like that –caring more for others than for herself.

He looked down so that she couldn't see it.

"I once told you that I think you're a strong woman. My opinion about that hasn't changed until now, you know?"

Lenalee blinked. She tilted her head to the side and smiled a little.

"Kanda, you-"

"Whatever! Let's go to the infirmary! Even if you aren't badly injured, your cheek should be threatened. Somehow this swollen face doesn't suit you… it makes you kind of ugly!"

The girl winced. She opened her mouth perplexed and pushed her eyebrows together in anger.

"WHAT?! Kanda!" she cried after the male exorcist who already had left the room.

She got up and followed him while calling his name in frustration again.

Kanda played deaf but couldn't prevent that a small smile appeared on his face again while he heard the girl shouting behind him.

.

.

.

**A/N: How was it? Mmmh… never write any Kanda x Lenalee before… hope I got his personality half right. He can be an a****** sometimes but he still cares for others. And I think that he also cares for Lenalee a lot. (After all they know each other for a LONG time, right? ****) What else to say? Ah! Please review and I hope I'll see you again! 'Waves happily' **


	4. 4: My comrade

**A/N: Next chappie~! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**.**

**Title: My comrade**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Pairing: Allen Walker x Timcanpy**

**Summary: While Allen observes his golem, he thinks a bit about their friendship.**

**.**

**.**

_**My comrade**_

.

Allen blinked sleepily. He yawned and turned his head to the side.

The sun was shining down on him and a slight breeze tugged at his hair.

The young exorcist closed his eyes for a moment and enjoyed the feeling.

Then he opened his eyes again and sat up. His hands touched the grass underneath him.

His sight searched for a well-known golem that escorted him.

It took him a while to discover the small golem in front of a bush with yellow blossoms.

Tim seemed to be curious about the blossoms. He flew back and force and made small circles around the shrub.

Allen observed the golem with a smile on his lips.

While he was sleepy and enjoyed the leisure after his finished mission, Tim was still energetic.

_He's a good companion, _the male suddenly thought.

Tim never left his side and when he did so, he always found him. He always tried to comfort him and others when sadness or doubts consumed them. And even if he couldn't talk to them with an own voice, he succeeded while cheering them up.

His actions let people smile amused –how often could you see an eating or smoking golem? Or an insect-chasing one?

Personally Allen didn't know much golem like Timcanpy. If he was right, **no **other golem was like his comrade.

Tim was able to show feelings while other golem couldn't. He was able to learn. Lenalee's or Kanda's golem just could do the things they were created for.

_Speaking of Kanda's golem, _Allen thought. _Tim still doesn't like him…_

This was a good example for the white-haired boy to validate Tim's ability to feel.

.

Allen banned the thoughts about other golem out of his head.

He tilted his head to the side while watching his comrade curious.

Tim had quit flying around the bush and hurried to come to the exorcist.

The golem sat down on his shoulder and trembled.

Allen glared to him and frowned.

Tim snuggled closer to him while gritting his teeth.

"Hey, Tim! What's the matter?" he asked him.

Tim continued gritting his teeth while staring at the bush.

Allen sighed. He got up and walked towards the bush.

"I don't know… what there should be, Tim," he murmured.

The golem left his shoulder and flew some meters away from him.

The white-haired exorcist shook his head in discuss and kneeled down. He pushed the branches away and searched for something suspect.

As he wanted to say Tim that everything was alright, something jumped out of the undergrowth.

Allen frightened and blinked in surprise.

Then he heard a quiet "Meow" behind his back and giggled.

"It's just a cat, Tim! Everything is…" he paused and gulped.

Although Tim was his comrade and he knew him for a long time because of his master, he still hadn't thought one second about Tim's most hated "enemy".

The boy stood up and whirled around –just in time to see the cat swallow down the struggling Tim.

Then the animal climbed onto a tree in the near.

Allen cried out, "Waaaah~! Hey! Give me back my comrade! Tim~!"

.

.

.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! **** I know it was short. -.- Mmmh… Poor Tim! He ALWAYS gets eaten by a cat! I feel sorry for him… -.-**

**Anyway! Please review! **


	5. 5: Lesson

**A/N: Hi! Have fun and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**.**

**Title: Lesson**

**Genre: Family/Humor **

**Pairing: Cross Marian x Allen Walker**

**Summary: (Takes place at the time of Allen's education.) Allen meets a nice girl while traveling around with his master…**

**.**

**.**

_**Lesson**_

.

Allen tried to catch up to his master.

The thirteen year old boy carried some heavy suitcases which obstructed his view.

"M-Master!" he called out –hoping that the marshal would slow his pace.

The white-haired boy craned his neck and saw the man stop. Timcanpy sat on the marshal's shoulder and flapped his wings now and then. The boy sighed in relief.

"Huh? What do you want, idiot apprentice?"

Allen exclaimed, "C-Can't you wait for me, master? I can't catch up! The suitcases are obstructing my view!"

He heard Cross laugh. Then the marshal went on.

Allen pushed his eyebrows together in anger. He followed the man.

After a few minutes they arrived at a railway station.

Allen bumped into two or three people and apologized. Somehow he glanced to his master and saw how Cross boarded one of the railroads.

"Hurry up! Otherwise it will leave without you!" he mentioned.

The young boy gulped. He quickened his steps and started to run after a few seconds.

The signal for the railroad's drive off was given and the white-haired boy squealed. He jumped into one of the wagons and sighed.

"Master!" he growled. "That was awful of you!"

Marshal Cross just shrugged his shoulders and blew some of his cigarette's smoke in his direction. Then he sat down on a free seat.

"Allen! Bring me something to drink!" he ordered and his apprentice nodded while gritting his teeth.

Allen put the suitcases down on a free seat across from his master. Then he walked through the wagons.

.

"Bring me something to drink…" he murmured while making a grimace. "Yeah, sure. What else do I have to do?!"

The white-haired boy shook his head annoyed. He paid no attention to his steps until someone bumped into him.

He blinked in surprise and looked at the floor.

A brown-haired girl sat there and looked at him with big eyes. Around her laid a bunch of flowers –most of them had lost their petals.

Allen knelt down to her and bit his bottom lip.

"I-I'm sorry!" he said. "I haven't seen you… I'm sorry!"

The girl blinked. Her green eyes locked with his for a moment and Allen felt his cheeks flushing.

"It's … it's not your fault! I haven't paid attention to my steps. It's alright," she murmured shyly. She started to collect the damaged flowers and the petals.

Allen reached out his hand and wanted to help her but the girl shook her head.

"You don't have to help me… I'll handle this," she smiled

The white-haired boy withdrew his hand and nodded. He glanced to her.

The girl wasn't older than eighteen. Her brown hair was curly and reached her shoulders. And her green eyes were big and looked girlish –long eyelashes framed them.

She wore a pastel yellow dress with a bow at the hip.

Allen thought she looked cute.

.

At this moment she looked up and smiled at him. Again the boy's cheeks flushed.

The girl tilted her head to the side and blinked innocently.

"Is something wrong?" she wondered while she got up.

Allen shook his head and stuttered, "N-No… Everything is okay."

She nodded. Then she tipped her finger against her chin and mentioned, "You have looked at me with a strange look, though."

The boy blushed even more. He tried to hide his embarrassment with a nervous laugh.

"I did? S-Sorry! I didn't mean to!"

She giggled as response. "It was just a joke! Don't worry! Uhm… and sorry for bumping into you!"

"Y-Yeah. I-I'm also sorry…"

The brunette smiled kindly. Allen bit his bottom lip before he asked, "C-Can I somehow replace your flowers?"

She looked surprised but shook her head after some time. "Forget them! I got them from a friend. He wanted me to give them to my ill grandmother… I'll buy her some other flowers," she explained.

The white-haired boy agreed. As he wanted to say something, a voice interrupted their conversation.

.

"Hey! Stupid apprentice! What are you doing there? Haven't I told you an order?"

Allen winced and turned his head around. The girl tilted her head to the side.

"Who's that?" she wondered.

"M-Master!" Allen said.

Cross crossed his arms in front of his chest and came towards him. When he saw the girl behind his apprentice, he raised up an eyebrow.

"You have met a girl?" he questioned. He stopped before the brunette and took her hand before he kissed it gently.

"And such a beautiful one…" he murmured and she blushed deeply.

Allen gasped for air. He stared at his master in discuss. Tim flew besides the boy's head and also seemed to be surprised.

"Master!" the white-haired boy called out.

Cross glanced to him and laughed lightly.

"Say, Allen… What do you know about woman? As much as I know you never had to do much with them."

The boy made a grimace. "W-What do you mean, master? That has nothing to do with this!" he defended himself.

The marshal smirked. He put his arm around his apprentice's shoulders and pulled him closer to his chest.

"Huh~ Maybe you need some help? She's really cute, you know…" he whispered.

Allen blushed again. He pushed Cross away from him and gulped.

"T-That… I… I don't need any help! I-It's not like I know her very well or something like that!" he murmured.

Cross grinned playfully. He shrugged his shoulders and faced the brunette.

"If you say so… Maybe the young beauty wants to convey me and have a conversation while enjoying a drink?"

The girl blinked unbelievable. Her cheeks flushed and she nodded after some time.

Both started to walk off and Allen watched them leaving.

"Take care of Tim while I enjoy a conversation with the young lady!" Cross called over his shoulder before he left the wagon.

Allen pushed his eyebrows together.

"Master! She's too young for someone like you!" he cried after them but didn't get an answer.

He glanced to Timcanpy who had sat down on his shoulder and sighed.

"I don't understand women, Tim… Why does every woman like master that much? He's a damn jerk…!"

The golem shook his body as if he wanted to say that he didn't know the answer.

Allen sighed again. Then he walked back to his seat.

.

.

.

**A/N: Poor Allen! He meets a nice girl and Cross is going on a "date" with her… (You can imagine on your own what happens! Who knows? Maybe they really just talk while drinking something? -.-Uhm… Don't know if you could get food and something to drink in railroads back then… Today it's normal in most of them, though.) But however! Hope you liked it! Please review! **

**P.S. I will take a short break till Thursday. Have to write a new chapter for my other project and I'll be gone for a few days… (My grandparents don't have internet… dammit! -.-) Uhm… next pairings will be…**

**1. Allen x Lenalee**

**2. Tyki x Miranda**

**3. Allen x Road**

**4. Crowley x Miranda**

**5. Lavi x Lenalee**

**6. A chappie with an OC (Tai)**

**7. Lavi x Miranda**

**(Other will follow… but that's the plan for the sequence. I will also write some Kanda x Lenalee again but I don't know when. First I'll make the stories above! See you! :P)**


	6. 6: One shared dance

**A/N: I'm back~! **** Hope you will like it! Enjoy and have fun! :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything~! **

**.**

**Title: One shared dance**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Pairing: Allen Walker x Lenalee Lee**

**Summary: Allen and Lenalee share one dance…**

**.**

**.**

_**One shared dance**_

.

The night was quiet. The stars shone bright and a pleasant breeze surrounded the area.

Lenalee leaned against a tree trunk and looked up. She smiled a little.

The young woman sighed dreamily.

_How beautiful! _she thought when she saw a shooting star.

.

The girl was still in thoughts when a quiet rustle reached her ear.

Lenalee turned her head and saw a boy stumbling on the glade.

He looked up and showed her a bright smile.

"Found you!" he said.

Lenalee smiled at him and nodded.

"What are you doing here, Lenalee?" the white-haired guy asked.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked up again.

"I wanted to take a short break from the celebration. And what are you doing here, Allen?"

The white-haired exorcist walked to her and laid his back against the trunk, too.

"I have searched for you… Most of the people are enjoying the party. You don't want to come back and celebrate with them?! It's a reward for us… because we have freed them from the akuma," he said and glanced to her.

The girl sighed. She looked down on her clothes and made a grimace.

"I don't feel like it," she answered.

Allen giggled slightly. "But you look beautiful! I bet that most of the males would like to dance with you!" he mentioned and winked.

Lenalee blushed lightly. She smoothed her violet dress which she wear and played with a strand of her hair. It was open and covered her embarrassment for a moment.

"T-Thanks," she stuttered.

Allen smiled again. Suddenly he took her hand and pulled her away from the trunk.

The young woman squealed in surprise and blinked confused when the male exorcist offered her his free hand.

He nodded slightly to her and said, "We should also celebrate! Let's have a dance, okay?"

Lenalee gulped. She bit her bottom lip and finally said, "But there's no music, Allen."

"There is! Listen carefully!"

The girl did as she was told and listened carefully. First she just heard the rustle of the foliage around her but then there was a quiet melody. She heard people laughing and talking to each other. Some slow melody accompanied the conversations in the distance.

She glanced to her comrade and saw his cheerful grin.

She giggled and took his hand in hers.

Allen led her steps and she followed.

For a few minutes they didn't talk. Lenalee felt her heart beating a little faster. She enjoyed the dance and the feeling of Allen's warmth.

"You were right," the boy suddenly said.

The girl winked and frowned.

"Huh?"

"It's much better here than there!"

Lenalee still didn't understand. "Why?" she wondered.

"Because I can dance with you alone," he answered and again she blushed.

"You look really beautiful, Lenalee! I'm glad that we were comrades on that mission!"

Lenalee's heartbeat fastened. She blinked surprised before she said, "I'm also glad about it."

Then they both stayed silent again.

After some more minutes the slow music stopped and she heard another melody.

Allen quit dancing and she did the same.

The boy bowed down slightly.

"Thanks for the dance," he mentioned before leaning closer to the girl. He gave her a quick peek on her cheek and turned around.

"I'll see you later!" He waved before disappearing in the shadows of the trees.

Lenalee touched her cheek where he had kissed her and blushed deeply.

Her heart seemed to jump up and down excitedly and the girl tried to calm herself down.

"Likewise…" she whispered while starting to smile brightly.

Maybe she should go back to the party and have another dance with her comrade?

Slowly she started to walk off in the same direction as Allen.

.

.

.

**A/N: Tada! :P How was it? Did you like it?! I hope so! I don't know much about writing Allena but I hope I did a good job. :P Oh! And I also have a new idea for my next D. Gray-man story! (Heeeh~ It will be a whole series! At least three or four separate stories! :P Can't wait to write them!) But first I must finish my HnKnA-Project… Okay! Please review! **


	7. 7: Dangerous

**A/N: Hello! Uhm… Sorry for making you wait! -.- Have fun and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**.**

**Title: Dangerous **

**Genre: Angst/ Horror (Kind of…)**

**Pairing: Miranda Lotto x Tyki Mikk**

**Summary: He was quite dangerous…**

**.**

_**7. Dangerous **_

.

.

She winced. She started to tremble and tears formed in her brown eyes.

"N-No, stop it…" she whined quietly.

Horrified she watched the scene in front of her.

.

Most of her comrades were badly injured. Their wounds seemed to be deep and blood could be seen on their skins. It was red… The young woman didn't know if she had ever seen so much of that color.

"N-No…" she whined again.

She saw how a young white-haired boy collapsed a few meters away from her. He breathed in sharply before he went unconscious.

"A-Allen! A-Are you alright?" a darkgreen-haired girl besides him asked. Her face was overdrawn with swellings and Miranda could swear that her nose was bleeding. The girl's hand tried to reach Allen but before she could take his hand, she was pulled up at her hair by a man. A cry reached Miranda's ears and the female exorcist watched how Lenalee was pushed to the side hardly and hit her head on the floor. The girl rolled over to the side. The pain could be seen in her face. Next to her lay an unconscious redhead. The young bookman's jacket was lacerated and blood seeped out from a wound near his rips.

_What could I do? What could I do to help them?_ she panicked.

Her eyes widened in shock when the realization hit her.

What she could do? What she could do was… nothing! She couldn't do anything for her comrades! She was also hurt. One of her legs seemed to be broken and the worst was that her innocence was destroyed. It had been broken by the man they were fighting. This man…

"L-Lenalee-san! Allen-kun! Lavi-kun!" Miranda finally cried while shaking her head. Tears fell down her pale cheeks and she sniffed.

She wanted to help them! She wanted to protect them!

.

The man turned his head around in surprise. He hadn't noticed that she was still alive until now. A smirk spread on his face. He walked to her and kneeled down.

Miranda was trembling more than before. Her heart missed a beat. And the only thing she could feel in that moment was fear.

The man's golden eyes locked with hers. The female exorcist gulped. She stared at the umbra skin and the dark, wavy hair for a moment. His name echoed in her head every second and again she gulped.

_**Tyki Mikk.**_

"W-Why?" she whispered.

The Noah rose up an eyebrow and his smirk grew wider.

"What do you mean, miss?" he asked. Miranda could hear the teasing in his voice.

It took her some time to answer his question, "Why are you doing this? Why do you hurt them?"

Tyki chuckled slightly. He seemed amused about the young woman.

Suddenly he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head slightly.

The first thing Miranda wanted to do was withdrawing her face but when she saw the man's gaze she couldn't do anything. She just froze. Her eyes locked with his once again and even if she didn't want to, Miranda blushed.

Tyki's gaze was intensive. He looked straight into her face. Miranda wasn't sure what his look meant. For a moment his smirk had disappeared and another expression had taken this place.

It wasn't disapproval or hate. It seemed like… worry.

"But why?"

The Noah's expression changed immediately as soon as she has said something.

The smirk returned and he let go of her chin. Miranda gasped for air. She stared at Tyki's right hand and discovered one of his Teases. The butterfly flapped his wings and Miranda slowly shook her head.

"You know, miss," said Tyki while yawning in boredom, "It's not important for you to know my reasons for doing something. Let's just say… even the separation between dark and light can be blurred sometimes."

Miranda frowned. She didn't understand anything. Dark and light? What was he talking about?

But more importantly was the golem he held.

Tyki gave her a small smile and leaned to her ear before he whispered huskily, "The dark side… It's stronger right now. Have a good sleep, miss…"

And then the female exorcist felt a sharp pain. She didn't know where it came from or how she could stop it but the recognized that the butterfly was gone. It wasn't by his master's side anymore.

The woman's view became blurred. Her eyes watered and she shrieked.

Miranda glared to the Noah who stood up. A last time she locked her brown eyes with his golden ones. And she could saw something like guilty in them before he closed them and turned away.

"Farewell, miss…" she heard him say. Then she staggered and hit the floor.

.

"Miranda!" the brown-haired woman heard a familiar voice cry. Maybe it was Lenalee or Allen. Or maybe Lavi… She wasn't sure who it was, though.

And she knew that she wouldn't find it out anymore.

_I'm sorry… everyone…_ she thought.

Then the world around her went dark.

.

.

.

**A/N: …Uhm… S-Sorry? I'm not sure what to think about myself, though… I admit that some of you already know that I'm a sadist (more or less) but I… never have wrote something like that before. I'm a little bit afraid of myself… -.- But I also can't imagine Tyki in a romantic way. He's not that kind of guy, though. At least I don't think so about him. He's quite hot but… it's hard to write something about him that involves romantic. I hope you understand what I've mean with "dark and light side"? You know… his view of life with his two sides and blablabla… :P Uhm, yeah. Hope that you still liked it. Although I have… killed Miranda. (Sorry Miranda~ :'( Blame Tyki for it! He has done it!) **

**.**

**Tyki: What do you mean "Blame Tyki for it"?**

**Fantasy: Woaaah~ Tyki! W-Why are you here? 'A little bit scared'**

**Tyki: I don't know either. It's your story! **

**Fantasy: B-But I don't know anything! A-Are you mad at me because I have made you a bad guy?**

**Tyki: 'Ponders, then shrugs his shoulders' I don't mind. Though, I feel a little bit sorry for the woman.**

**Fantasy: You mean Miranda? Really? 'Stare at him with hearts in the eyes' Awww~ Tyki! You're so sweet! And hot! 'Throw myself into a hug'**

**Tyki: W-What the heck? Go off of me! 'Tries to pull me away'**

**Fantasy: 'Still clung onto him' But you're one of my new obsessions! I think you're damn hot and I LIKE you REALLY MUCH! **

**Tyki: I said "Go off"!**

**Fantasy: Nu-uh! 'Hug him again, smile and wave' Okay! Sorry guys but I felt like doing this little "Conservation"… :P Hope I'll see you again next time and yep… Tyki is one of my new obsessions from D. Gray-man! 'Smirk' Besides Lavi! I still do love that stupid rabbit! See you! Please review! **

**Tyki: Go off~!**


	8. 8: Plaything

**A/N: Okay, next One-Shot! Have fun! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything! -.-**

**.**

**Title: Plaything**

**Genre: Romance/ Humor**

**Pairing: Allen Walker x Road Camelot **

**Summary: Road likes playing. And her favorite plaything is a certain white-haired exorcist.**

**.**

_**8. Plaything**_

.

.

"Hey~ Tyki! Let's play something! It's so boring~!"

Road pocket at the elder's cheek and giggled slightly when the man gave her an annoyed gaze.

"Come on, Tyki! Let's play!" she cheered again.

Tyki sighed and closed the book which he was reading. He gave the girl a head shook and said, "Go and play with someone else. I'm not interested in playing."

Road made an offended face. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and stamped her foot.

"Tyki~! It's boring and I want to play! Do something!" she exclaimed like a little child. The Noah of pleasure ran his fingers through his hair and murmured, "Why don't you play around with the akuma? You could let them kill some humans or you could let them destroy their selves like you normally do."

Road blinked a few times. She pondered before a bright grin appeared on her face. She balanced on one foot and hummed quietly. "I know what I will do~" she giggled. Then she left her uncle behind.

Tyki shook his head and started to read again.

.

.

"Mmmmh… Let's see. Where could he be?" Road tilted her head to the side while she walked through a crowd in a small city. The Noah swung Lero back and force and the umbrella-like golem exclaimed to her that she should stop it. Road ignored him and suddenly used him as a pointer.

"Found him!" she said while she looked at a white-haired boy in exorcist clothes. She watched how the exorcist talked to a darkgreen-haired girl and a redhead and saw him laughing now and then.

"Miss Road-sama! It's a bad idea to go near that guy, lero! The Millennium Earl will be really upset when he finds out about it, lero! And when he finds out that I have been stolen, lero!" The umbrella interjected. The girl chuckled and shook her head before she continued hopping forwards.

"He wouldn't be mad at me!" she mentioned while she followed the three exorcists.

Lero stuttered, "B-But miss Road-sama!" She sighed annoyed. "Umbrellas should be quiet!"

.

At this moment a child pumped into the white-haired boy and fell on the floor.

_That's my change!_

The boy kneeled down and helped the little girl to get up again. She sniffed quietly and he smiled at her.

"Well, hello. Come… We will buy you some sweets and then the pain will be gone soon, alright?" the darkgreen-haired girl smiled and the child nodded slightly. She followed her and the redhead while the white-haired boy turned his head around and searched for someone in the crowd. He frowned and shook his head in discuss. "Just my imagination," he murmured. When he turned around, a surprised gasp escaped his lips.

.

"Hello, Allen!"

Allen stared at the girl before him and said, "R-Road? What are you doing here?!" She smiled and crossed her hands behind her back while leaning a little forward. Lero was now flying besides her head and observed everything the Noah was doing.

"Huh~" She chuckled and turned in a circle. Allen watched her confused.

When Road stopped, she stepped closer to him. "Allen~" she expanded his name. "What do you thing about a little game? Let's play, okay?" The young exorcist frowned. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and said, "I don't know what I could play with you, Road! Why don't you go back to your family and play with them?" His voice sounded unconcerned. The Noah shook her head and leaned closer. A grin spread on her face. "But I want to play with you, Allen!" she said before she suddenly throw herself into a hug. She snuggled closer to the boy and put her arms around his neck.

"R-Road-sama!" Lero cried. "You can't do it, lero! You're not allowed to do it, lero!"

The girl ignored the golem's objections and stood on her tiptoes. Then she closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss Allen. Her lips met his and after a moment she pulled apart with a contentedly smile. It took her a minute to recognize the person in front of her. Or rather the golem in front of her…

.

"Eeeh?! Lero?! How mean! Why did you come between us?" she whined.

The umbrella shook his head and shouted, "I have told you that you can't do such a thing, lero! How would the Millennium Earl react if he would know about this, lero?! "

Road huffed. She put her hands in the air and exclaimed, "Your mean, Lero! I wanted to play with Allen a little longer! He's my favorite plaything! And you ruined my fun!"

Allen watched the scene in front of him. He blinked a little bit confused before he mentioned, "I'll take my leave now."

The two contenting didn't pay attention to the young exorcist and Allen just shrugged his shoulders and hurried to catch up to his friends.

.

.

.

**A/N: How was it? Did you like it? Mmmh… yeah. Road has kissed Lero. 'Laugh' This golem is such a strange being! But somehow I like him. (Because he's funny when he is scared! :P) Yeah… please review! And I hope I'll see you next time! **


	9. 9: Mistletoe

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update! 'Hiding in a corner and being depressed' -.- I hope you will like it! Have some fun! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**.**

**Title: Mistletoe**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Pairing: Aleister Crowley x Miranda Lotto**

**Summary: The Black Order is celebrating Christmas. And some people have to kiss under the mistletoe… **

**.**

_**9. Mistletoe**_

.

.

**It was Christmas Eve and Komui had decided to celebrate.**

The dining hall of the Black Order was crowded. People talked to each other and laughed amused. Some quiet and Christmassy music was played and the whole scene seemed to be peaceful.

Except that Kanda shot death glares to the head office while a plush-reindeer antler bobbed on the top of his head and he sniffed with his red painted nose. Lavi giggled while he saw the elder one's gaze and played with his own reindeer antler.

.

"N-Nii-san! Stop it! Go away!" Lenalee cried. The girl tried to push away her big brother who tried to give her a peck on the cheek. She wore a female Santa Claus costume and tried to hide her embarrassment about it as she pushed away the man's head.

"Nii-san!" she exclaimed.

Komui whined, "But Lenalee-chan~! There's a mistletoe! You have to give your brother a small kiss~!"

The darkgreen-haired woman shook her head in discuss. She glanced around and grabbed the nearest person's hand. The white-haired guy stumbled into her direction and Lenalee gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Allen blinked surprised and his cheek's flushed a little. Komui stared at the boy for a moment and narrowed his eyes. Then he sighed. "Fine, fine. Then you can give your brother a peck under this mistletoe!" he cheered and pointed to another green sprig. Lenalee huffed annoyed. Komui dragged her to the said mistletoe and looked at her with puppy eyes. The young woman shook her head.

When Lavi walked past her she gave him a peck on the cheek like she had done it by Allen. The redhead smirked and teased Komui playfully, "Seems like ''your'' Lenalee doesn't want to kiss you, huh? Maybe you should give up, Komui?!" Then he walked to the buffet. "Eeeeh? Why shouldn't my beloved sister give me a peck?" he whined and Lenalee rolled her eyes. "Stop it, Nii-san! It's enough, okay?" she hissed before she went away and sat down besides Kanda. The dark-haired exorcist gritted his teeth and Komui whimpered in a corner. Reever and Johnny tried to cheer their boss up.

.

"God! Why do I have to bear with him?" Lenalee murmured annoyed. She gave Kanda an awkward smile and shrugged her shoulders. "You don't like the party?"

"Tch! This damn useless man gave me something like **that**!" he growled while pointing at his reindeer antler. The girl nodded and stared at her own costume. "You're telling me!"

"H-Hello!"

Lenalee and Kanda looked up and the darkgreen-haired young woman gave Miranda a warm smile. She offered the woman a seat which she gladly took.

"You also have to wear a costume, huh?" Lavi mentioned after he had come back from the buffet. He winked at Lenalee who blushed slightly.

Miranda nodded. The female struggled a little in her pink dress and played with the candy canes on the hip. "I-I'm quit not sure if I like the dress or if I should feel rather stupid…" she admitted shyly. "Sometimes Komui is really strange," said Allen. He balanced a full plate in his hands and sat down next to Lavi.

"Tch! Sometimes?!" Kanda murmured.

The others laughed slightly when they heard someone calling for them. They turned their heads to the dining hall's entrance and discovered Crowley who was dressed as elf. The man smiled and walked towards them but stumbled over something and fell on the floor.

Miranda squealed surprised and got up to help her comrade. The elder gave a thankful smile and laughed nervously.

Lenalee tilted her head to the side and blinked a few times before she cried excitedly, "Miranda! Crowley! Take a look upward!" The both exorcists did what they were told and blushed deeply.

Miranda started to stutter, "B-B-But… t-that's impossible! W-W-Why? When? I-I-I'm n-not sure…"

Lenalee jumped up from her seat and ran to them. She clapped her hands together and giggled.

"But you have to kiss! It's a mistletoe! As long as you haven't kissed each other… you can't leave!"

Miranda bit her bottom lip. "B-But!"

"Right, right! Lenalee also did it! So you both have to do it, too!" Lavi shouted. Lenalee blushed a little and glanced to Allen and Lavi. Then she cleared her throat. "Come on! Just a little kiss!"

Miranda gulped. She glanced to Crowley who stood there like he was made of stone. The brown-haired woman whined a last time, "But Lenalee! I-I… T-That's embarrassing…!" The girl shook her head and pushed the female into Crowley.

For a moment their lips met and then Miranda pulled away startled. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to… S-Sorry!"

Lavi laughed amused. Lenalee giggled when she saw Miranda's red face. Then she looked at Crowley who finally showed some emotions. The man blinked before his face went red and he gasped for air, Then he fainted away. Miranda cried and knelt down beside him. "C-C-Crowley!" she stuttered panicked.

.

.

.

**A/N: Did you like it? I know it's quite some time till Christmas but I liked the idea a lot. :P **

**Huh~ Lenalee kissed Allen and Lavi (Poor Kanda! He didn't get a kiss, though.) Hehe… Miranda and Crowley! And Crowley fainted away! XD Please review! (And maybe you should ignore the fact that Christmas isn't right now…) **


	10. 10: Just a few seconds

**A/N: I hope you will enjoy it! Have fun! **

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Hoshino-sensei! **

**.**

**.**

**Title: Just a few seconds**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt  
Pairing: Lavi x Lenalee Lee**

**Summary: She needs just a few seconds to destroy his world. But she needs just a few words to complete it.**

**.**

_**10. Just a few seconds**_

.

"_Yeah, I love him."_

Lavi stared at the darkgreen-haired girl in front of him. He opened his mouth to say something but not a single word wanted to leave his lips.

Lenalee gave him an awkward smile. She locked her violet eyes with his single green one.

_I love him._

Lavi shook his head slightly. He felt how his heart seemed to drop down. She had said it. She had told him that she was in love with someone. And he was sure that it wasn't him who she loved.

_Why have I asked her? _he thought.

.

**Flashback**

Lenalee giggled amused while she observed how Allen and Kanda had a fight. These two were hopeless! Lavi glanced to the darkgreen-haired woman and smiled. He felt his heart beating faster while the sound of her laugh reached his ears.

"A-Ah! Allen, please stop," Miranda stuttered. She tried to calm down the two guys which looked like they wanted to kill each other as soon as possible.

Lenalee shook her head and gave Miranda a tap on the shoulder. "I'll stop them," she said before she got up and separated them. Kanda growled dangerously. Then he narrowed his eyes. Allen gave him the same gaze.

Lenalee pushed her eyebrows together in anger. "It's enough! Stop it already!" she ordered seriously. "Tch!" Kanda turned around and left the bibliotheca. Allen sighed annoyed.

"Stupid Kanda! I want to beat him," he murmured. The female exorcist squeezed the white-haired boy's hand gently and shook her head. Allen blushed a little and laughed slightly.

Lavi who watched the scene between his friends felt how jealously spread inside his body. He stared at the connected hands and closed his eye for a moment. He didn't want to see how they held each other's hand.

"Ah! I think I have forgotten something that Johnny asked me to do!" Allen cried surprised. He let go of Lenalee's hand and rushed out of the room. Miranda blinked and tipped her chin. "Maybe I should also ask someone if I could do something?"

The brown-haired woman left the room too and Lenalee and Lavi remain there.

It was quiet for a moment. Lenalee glanced to the redhead and her cheeks flushed. "I-I should go too. Maybe I could help Nii-san or I could try to calm down Kanda?" she laughed nervously. When she wanted to leave, Lavi suddenly mentioned, "You like Allen, am I right?"

The girl turned around surprised and frowned. "What?"

"You like Allen," Lavi repeated. He got up from the couch and walked towards the female exorcist.

She blinked. "Of course I like him! He's my comrade!"

The young bookman shook his head. "I meant that you like him a lot."

It took Lenalee a minute to understand what he had said. She pushed her eyebrows together again and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"No. He's just a friend. I'm not in love with him."

Lavi sighed. "But you are in love with someone, am I right? If it's not Allen then it could be Kanda. I know you for quite some time, Lenalee… I think you are in love with someone."

The girl winced. She blushed and murmured, "That's not true. And that's not your business! Even if I am in love… it shouldn't be important for you."

"It's not my business? Maybe you're right but… I'm curious. Do I know him?"

The darkgreen-haired girl bit her bottom lip. "Why do you want to know it?" she asked.

Lavi didn't give her a response. "So I know him. And you really do love him? That much?"

Lenalee closed her eyes for a moment. "Yeah… I love him."

**Flashback end**

.

"Who is it?" he asked anxious.

_It's Allen. It's definitely Allen. My best friend is the person my dear Lenalee loves._

Lenalee shrugged her shoulders. She turned around and walked towards the door.

"You wanted to know if I'm in love. It shouldn't be important who it is," she mumbled.

Lavi bit his bottom lip. He gripped her hand and pulled her back.

"But it is important for me!" he exclaimed.

The girl balled her hands into fists.

"Why is it that important?" she mentioned tiredly. "Please let go of me, Lavi. I don't want to tell you. It would be the best to keep it a secret…"

The redhead shook his head again. After a minute he said, "Because… I love you."

Lenalee winced. She whirled around and stumbled backwards. Her eyes watered and she closed them tightly. "That's… not true, right?" she whispered.

Lavi nodded. He looked at her hurt and begged, "It's true. Please, Lenalee… just tell me who you love… I want to know it. I'll do nothing to change your mind."

The female exorcist stayed silent. Lavi thought she wouldn't say anything anymore but suddenly she mumbled, "You don't have to change my opinion. The person I love… it's… you…"

.

.

.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Finally something new with my favorite pairing! :P Uhm… please review and keep up reading my stories please! **


	11. 11: Stupid idiot

**A/N: Okay. Here's the next one! Have fun and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Tai! **

**.**

**Title: Stupid idiot**

**Genre: Humor/ Romance**

**Pairing: OC x Lenalee Lee**

**Summary: She's just a stupid girl. Nothing more or less! Or is she? **

**.**

**A/N****2: ****Uhm… I think most of you know Tai from "Stay with me! Love me!" ?! This time he's an exorcist and has to deal with the members of the Black Order. If you would like to know some things about him… PM me! I'll answer every question about him.**

**.**

_**11. Stupid idiot**_

.

"I HATE IT!"

I rushed into my room. The door slammed against the wall and creaked.

Annoyed I sat down on my bed and stared at the dirty floor. I gritted my teeth.

My arm was hurting and my right cheek was swollen. "That stupid jerk-off! I hate him!" I murmured and a sigh escaped my lips. This damn…

.

"Tai? Are you here?"

I looked up surprised and blinked. A girl entered the room a moment later and gave me a warm smile. "My, what happened to you?"

I huffed and turned my head to the side. "Nothing…"

I heard her sighing. "That doesn't look like nothing! Did you have a fight with Kanda?" she sat down next to me and gave me a pat on the head.

I glanced to her. Her long, darkgreen pigtails swayed back and force while she tilted her head to the side.

"I said it's nothing," I repeated pertly. "I can handle it. It was just… a little incident."

"So you **did** have a fight with Kanda, huh? What did you say to him?" She rose up an eyebrow and waited for a response. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing! Okay… maybe I told him that he's a jerk-off and that I don't like him because he's arrogant. And maybe I have told him that he should come over himself and try to find some friends… that mean if someone would be stupid enough to be friends with him…"

She opened her mouth to saw something but stayed silent. Then she shook her head. "How could you call him something like that? That was really rude, Tai! And then you got beaten by him?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah. Somehow. He hit me in the face and I stumbled against the door. That was all… Argh! He's such an idiot!"

She pushed her eyebrows together in anger. "Tai! You provoked him! You should try to stay alive and not to kill yourself in fights with Kanda! I know that it is just one week ago that you had to leave your home but… even if you don't like Kanda you should try to be nicer to him! And don't say such mean things! You will also have no friends if you behave like that!"

I narrowed my eyes.

"You behave like my mother, stupid idiot!" I shouted.

She got up and put her hands on her hips. "I'm just worried about you!"

"And that's the reason why you play my mother or what? I don't need any stupid home or any stupid friends! I haven't wished to be an Accommodator! I don't need you or this damn innocence! Got it?!" I also got up and stumped my foot.

She slapped me. I blinked and held my cheek.

She had slapped me!

"Why have you done that?" I cried.

"You don't get it! You don't know anything about the order and our relations! Most of us didn't want to be an Accommodator! I also didn't wish for it! You should watch your mouth and stop behaving like a child!" she shouted and glared at me.

Urgh! I have made her angry.

"Why do you care so much about me?" I mumbled confused.

It was silent for a moment. I watched her while she walked back to the door and wanted to leave the room. Before she was out of my sight, she said, "Because I want to protect you, Tai. You're my comrade now and everyone should care about their comrades. Go to the infirmary! Bye!"

I felt my heart skipping a beat. The blood rushed into my head and my cheeks flushed. I wanted to call something after her but couldn't find the right words.

_She wants to protect me? _

What was that damn feeling I felt right now? It was… warm and too girlish to belong to me!

What was it? Gladness? Happiness? Love?

I shook my head and growled. As if I would feel happy or glad because of that stupid girl! She was the worst woman I have ever met in my whole life! She and her stupid boyfriend were the most irritating in that building! She was just… a girl!

"STUPID IDIOT! STOP BEING LIKE THAT!" I shouted. Honestly… I wasn't sure if I really meant her, or rather myself…

.

.

.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! How was it? Uhm… Poor Tai. He got slapped by Kanda AND Lenalee. (But he's mean. Somehow he deserves it… -.-) However! Please review! And thanks for the former reviews! :P ("Stupid idiot" is Tai's nickname for Lenalee. It's a pleonasm but that's not important at all! :P)**


	12. 12: First thought

**A/N: Okay. Here is the new One-Shot. Wishes and ideas are welcome again. If you have some write them down in your review or PM me. And tell me which gender you would like to read with these couples, please! Have fun! **

**Disclaimer: I just own the story! **

**.**

**Title: First thought**

**Genre: Romance (fluffy)**

**Pairing: Miranda Lotto x Lavi**

**Summary: Lavi plays a little game with Miranda.**

**.**

_**12. First thought**_

.

Lavi watched how Miranda tried to arrange some books in the library's shelves. The woman seemed to be concentrated and balanced the heavy books on her left hand.

The redhead frowned and tilted his head to the side. It looked quite dangerous. The ladder looked like it would break any moment and the batch of books swayed back and forth whenever the female exorcist moved.

"Do you need some help, Miranda?" he asked.

The brunette turned her head around to him and gave him a small smile. "No, thanks. I'll handle this," she explained.

Lavi frowned. He wondered, "Why are you trying to arrange them anyway?"

Miranda shrugged her shoulders. She blinked and murmured, "I wanted to offer some help and it looked like you were busy. Bookman told you to do some researches and the whole room was filled with books. So I thought I could offer you some help and arrange them while you are reading."

The young bookman giggled slightly. He glanced to the book in his lap and read the first word he saw.

"Hey, Miranda! Do you want to play a little game?" he asked her. "A game?" she repeated and the redhead nodded.

"Yep. It's an easy one. I'll tell you a word and you have to say the first thing that appears in your mind. Got it? Okay~"

Miranda glanced to her comrade perplexed. "W-Wait, Lavi," she said but the young bookman just grinned at her.

"Bee," he said. Miranda frowned. After a minute she answered, "Honey."

Lavi nodded but pointed at her. "Good but too slow. Let's try it again! Butterfly."

"Uhm… Timcanpy!"

Lavi laughed slightly. He rose up an eyebrow and mentioned, "Timcanpy? Why?"

The brunette arranged the last book in the shelf and climbed down the ladder. She sat down next to the redhead and smiled, "Because he always chases them if he discovers one."

He nodded and looked at the words again. "Let's see… Night."

"Moon."

.

They played the game some more time. Miranda just said the first thing that appeared in her mind and finally the redhead finished the game.

"Okay, that's the last one. Ready?"

She nodded and waited.

"Love," said Lavi and Miranda cried, "Lavi!"

The woman's hands shot up to her mouth and she gasped for air. Her cheeks flushed in a deep red and she stared at the young man next to her.

Lavi blinked a few times. Then he closed the book and pointed to himself. "Me?" he repeated.

Miranda gulped. She shook her head and laughed nervously. "H-Have I said 'Lavi'? I-I didn't mean it, though. I-I-I… Have I really said it?" she stuttered and got a nod from the young bookman.  
"You did. You… like me?" he pondered and still looked irritated. The brunette needed a minute before she sighed heavily. "I-I-I… You… I…"

A giggle escaped Lavi's lips. He gave her a warm smile and winked at her. "You don't have to be that nervous, Miranda. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Don't worry! I'll keep it a secret, okay?"

He got up from the couch and Miranda looked up at him curious. "B-But…"

Her eyes grew wider when she felt the redhead's lips on hers. The kiss lasted just a second but the woman felt how the blood rushed into her head. Lavi pulled away from her and gave her a quick peck on her left cheek before he left the room. "See you!" he called back and then the door was closed.

Miranda remained in the library and opened her mouth without letting a single word escape.

Finally she gulped and touched her cheeks.

"**W-W-W-What happened right now?!"**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: I hope you liked it~ :P Please review a lot and like mentioned I would like to hear your wishes or ideas! See you! **


	13. 13: Sweet memories

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you will enjoy this (really short) one-shot. Have fun! **

**Disclaimer: I just own the idea! **

**.**

**Title: Sweet memories**

**Genre: Hurt/ Romance**

**Pairing: Lavi X Chomesuke/Sachiko**

**Summary: Lavi will keep these memories about her.**

**.**

**.**

_**13. Sweet memories**_

.

Lavi's single green eye widened in shock when he looked back and watched as the akuma behind them exploded. He gripped his hammer tighter and called her name, "Chomesuke!"

Bookman admonished him, "Don't get lost in the moment, Lavi! You don't have time to cry!" The redhead gritted his teeth. He closed his eye for a second before he focused on the akuma in front of him.

The old panda was right. They were in the middle of a fight and he couldn't let his guard down –at least not now. If he would find some time to take a break from that horrible war, he would remember her. And he would keep these sweet memories forever…

.

.

.

**A/N: I have told you that it's short, ne? Hehe… However! I hope you still liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! **** P.S. I'll try to update "Switched!" tomorrow. Hope I can do it. See you! ** :P


	14. 14: Captured heart

**A/N: Waaah! I'm sorry that it took me THAT long to write a new One-Shot! I didn't mean to make you wait that long! But sometimes school makes me busy and I have to prepare some stuff for Christmas… -.- I'm always stressed around Christmas… it's snowing and right now I behave like a little child because I want to go sleighing! (My, my… I'm too old to go sleighing but… WHO CARES?! :P) Whatever! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea! **

**.**

**Title: Captured heart**

**Genre: Romance/ Hurt**

**Pairing: Marian Cross x Anita**

**Summary: She was the only woman that he had ever loved…**

**.**

**.**

_**14. Captured heart**_

.

"But, man… If you were going to turn out this lovely, you should've done it sooner. That hair of yours was beautiful."

Lenalee's eyes widened a bit when she heard the general's words. A thought about a beautiful woman crossed her mind and some tears started to build in her violet eyes. She smiled awkwardly and said, "Anita-san told me exactly the same thing."

Marshall Cross looked at her with a shocked expression before he smiled sadly.

.

He always had known it. He always had thought that it would turn out like that. Although he had told her not to follow him, she had ignored his please. Maybe it had been her love that had forced her into following him -The love of that beautiful woman.

Anita.

He had never cared for the reason for his interest in that woman. He had known her mother and her mother had also been a beautiful woman but… Anita had always been different than her. From the beginning he had a different feel when he had looked at her or when he had talked to her.

Anita had been a special woman. Back there he hadn't told someone why she had been that special for him but he couldn't deny it. She always had made him feel different than the other women in his life.

Marshall Cross' expression only got sadder when he said, "Is that so? I told her not to follow me whatever happened, that idiot… The good women are always a little too feisty for their own good…"

.

He had never said it back there… He had never thought that he would admit it someday but the reason why she had made him feel like that had always been clear to him.

She had been the woman which had captured his heart. The only one that he had loved in his life…

.

.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Uhm… Yep! Please review! **

**P.S. I don't know when I will update Switched! Maybe I'll do it tomorrow or this weekend. Till then! **


	15. 15: The precious days with you

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long wait. I hope you will like it! **

**Disclaimer: Just own the idea!**

**.**

**Title: The precious days with you**

**Genre: Romance (Kind of?)**

**Pairing: Allen or Lavi x female (!) reader**

**Summary: Every time I look at him I feel my heart skipping a beat. But he will never notice it, nor will he? (Comment: It's written in first person.)**

**.**

**.**

_**15. The precious days with you**_

.

I glance to him unobtrusively. He sits there with his friends and laughs and talks with them while I am staring at him. A small smile appears on my face when his laugh reaches my ears.

He has such a beautiful laugh. What would I give to make him laugh like that **once**? Maybe a leg? Or both? I slowly shake my head and sigh. As if **I** could make him laugh like that… He doesn't even know that I exist.

Still in thoughts I get up from my seat and walk past his table. I wince surprised as he laughs again and stumble over my own feet. A squeal escapes my lips before I fall face first to the floor.

_Oh no! For heaven's sake! Why me?! _

It turns quiet in the dining hall immediately. I hear some suppressed laugher and one of the finders asks, "Isn't she the new exorcist? What a clumsy girl." My face turns red and I sit up.

"My, my," giggles someone. "Is everything alright?" I feel my heart skipping a beat when someone kneels down to me and tilts his head to the side questionable. He shows me one of his gentle smiles and I blush even more. "I-I-I… Y-yeah. Thanks." I jump on my feet and laugh nervously while I try to calm myself down. Unfortunately I bump against the table and spill some water that flows over him.

He blinks surprised and I scream in shock. "O-Oh no! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to… S-Sorry!" I feel the other members' gazes and tears start to build in my eyes. Damn! I'm an exorcist for **one **week now and **that's **the first thing that happens! Why?!

"Sorry! Wait a second…" I stutter and take a serviette from the table. Then I start to dry his clothes with it. He makes a nervous laughter and murmurs, "That's okay. You don't have to do this." I feel my cheeks heating up but shake my head. "But… But…" "It's enough," he says and I nod unsurely before I turn around on my heels and start to run off of the dining hall.

.

I gasp when I enter my room and sit down on my bed. After that I bury my face in my hands and start to sob quietly. "I'm so stupid! That was so embarrassing! I wanted him to notice me but… not like that!" It's always like that. Even when I was young I was clumsy as hell. I don't even understand why I'm supposed to be an exorcist. What kind of help could **I** be? I'm just too stupid to do anything. I can't even walk without stumbling over my **own** feet!

Another sob escapes my lips.

What would he think of me now? When I first saw him my heart started to bet faster and I wished him to notice me but I never wished him to notice me as that clumsy girl I was!

"I'm good for nothing," I sigh. A sudden knock on the door interrupts my self-pity. I look up surprised when someone opens the door. My eyes grew wide.

"Hey," he greets me. I nod hesitantly and he walks towards me and sat down next to me. I blush lightly as soon as I feel his warmth that close.

"That was an interesting occurs. Are you always like that?" I gulp and shrug my shoulders. "I-I'm a little bit clumsy. I'm sorry," I answer and he giggles slightly. It's quiet for a moment and I glance to him. He turns his head to me and rose up an eyebrow. "You're new in the order? Why haven't I noticed you earlier?" I blink several times before I open my mouth to say something. He looks at me expectant but I shut my mouth without answering his question. "You don't have to force yourself in answering me. You're quite cute when you are shy." I stare at him unbelievable. "What?" I ask. He scratches his cheek bashfully and blushes lightly. "Nothing," he mumbles before he gets up and walks to the door. "I hope we can get along as good comrades."

He shuts the door and I jump off of my bed. "For sure!" I yell and notice how a bright smile spreads on my face.

Maybe it isn't that bad at all to be clumsy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Okay… that wasn't as easy as I have thought. Urgh! I hope it was still good (Somehow). While I wrote this One-Shot I thought "That guy sounds like Lavi or Allen. It could never be Kanda… okay, it could be an OOC-Kanda but… nah! It's Lavi or Allen!" So I wrote their names above! :P However! Please review! **

**P.S. The next chapter will be an interview with the characters (and me!). You will have to write down some questions in your review or PM me, hehe. :P I need at least ten questions for the characters (or me). I hope this is not too much to ask for. See you! **


	16. 16: It's question time!

**A/N: I hope you will have fun! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the One-Shots!**

**.**

**Title: It's question time! **

**Genre: ?**

**Pairing: No set pairings, I think**

**Summary: It's time to ask our beloved exorcists some questions! **

**.**

_**16. It's question time! **_

Lenalee: *Knocks at the door* Can we come in?

Fantasy: …

Lenalee: Uhm… We will come in. *Opens the door and enters the room*

*Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Miranda and Crowley are following her*

Fantasy: *Puts down her earphones and roses up an eyebrow* What are you doing here? I don't want to make the interview anymore!

Allen: Why?

Lavi: Eeeeeh?!

Fantasy: It seems like no one is reading this collection anymore so why should I do anything now?

Miranda: B-But we thought you are having fun? Y-You can't stop writing just because we haven't got many reviews lately!

Fantasy: *Sobs* B-But if no one is reading the stories why should I keep writing them?

Lavi: *Pats her head* It's alright. Here- a pie for you! *Hands over a pie*

Fantasy: *With shining eyes* A p-pie? YEAY! Thanks!

Allen: Can I have some too?

Fantasy: *Glances to him* NO! My pie! Okay… so we will make the interview!

Kanda: Tch! We don't have any questions!

Fantasy: *Stops cheering, sobs* You're right.

Lenalee: However! We will make the interview! Have fun everyone! *Smiles*

.

Question 1: What do you thing about the HQ?

Lenalee: It's my home. All my friends live there and I want to protect my home!

Allen: I have to agree with Lenalee.

Kanda: Tch! Do I have to answer the questions?

Lenalee: Kanda!

Kanda: Tch! Okay, I can't say ''No'', can I? It's alright to be there, I think.

Lavi: Huh~ So you like living with us, Yu? Aww~

Kanda: Do you want to die, stupid rabbit?

Lavi: Eeh? What's the problem? You just don't want to admit that you enjoy living in the HQ.

Kanda: *Pulls out Mugen and glares at Lavi* I swear I'll kill you…

Fantasy: STOP! Kanda, I'll get angry! Do you want me to get angry, huh? *Roses up an eyebrow*

Kanda: As if I would be afraid of you!

Fantasy: *Smacks him on the head* Stop screwing around with me! *Clears throat* Sorry, everyone! Okay… Lavi, Miranda, Crowley! It's your turn!

Lavi: The HQ is quite a nice place to live as long as it doesn't get attacked by akuma. Though, maybe I will have to leave it someday.

Miranda: T-There are many nice people in the HQ. I hope I will get along with them.

Crowley: It seems to be like a home for the most of the people there.

.

Question 2: Do you like someone?

Allen: They are my comrades. Of course I like them!

Lavi: I think it's meant in a romantically way, Allen.

Allen: *Blinks surprised* Love someone? Uhm… *Blushes* I'm not sure if I should tell you about such things.

Fantasy: Come on! Otherwise I will tell everyone about it! *Smirks*

Allen: B-But it's nothing other people should know about!

Fantasy: *Rolls eyes, grins* So I'm allowed to tell it! Yeay! Okay… that's how it should be; Lavi x Lenalee, Allen x Road, Crowley x Miranda and Kanda with…Uhm, wait… Kanda and? I'm quite not sure. He's an antisocial person. Errrm… Ah! Maybe Alma?! But I'm quite not sure.

Kanda: Hey! Wait! You can't just put us together like you want it!

Lenalee: Kanda is right. I'm sorry but what if someone doesn't love the person you ship him or her with?

Fantasy: Huh? Dunno. But I also don't care about it. I like these pairings. Why shouldn't they be together?

Allen: But why Road?

Fantasy: Because she loves you and Lenalee should be with Lavi!

Lavi: Do you think that Lena and I like each other?

Fantasy: Yup!  
Lenalee: B-But…

Fantasy: *Sighs* Fine… So you don't want to get paired up with someone. You want to tell by yourself who you like?

Everyone: …

Fantasy: Doesn't seem like it. Whatever! So we don't know how everyone is feeling~

.

Question 3: What do you think of the Noah?

Allen: They are our enemies but… sometimes it seems like they care for something.

Lenalee: Road cares for Allen a lot but she also likes hurting him from time to time. I'm not sure what to think about such things.

Allen: *Blushes lightly* I don't know why she likes me…

Lavi: Ah! What about that Tyki Mikk? He seems to care for his human friends but he can be really cruel.

Miranda: Maybe it's something they can't control?! I mean, they can be caring but also be brutal…

Fantasy: That doesn't make sense. Uhm… but I don't know about it either. *Smirks* There is one thing I know, though.

Lenalee: Huh?

Fantasy: I know that Tyki is hot!

Allen: WHAT?!

Fantasy: *Laughs*

.

Question 4: What do you like about each other?

Allen: They are all great comrades. Lenalee is caring, Lavi is someone who cheers up other people, and Miranda is very kind. Crowley is the same as Miranda and Kanda… is just Kanda.

Kanda: What do you mean with that, beansprout?

Allen: Nothing. Just that you are how you are.

Kanda: What's your problem, beansprout?

Allen: *With twitching eyebrow* Like I said it's nothing, stupid Kanda. I don't know what you want to hear.

*Allen and Kanda starts glaring at each other*

Lavi: Seems like we have to continue. I think Allen is a trustful person who cares for everyone. Lenalee is cute and charming. Miranda is a little bit clumsy but has a pure soul. Crowley seems to be naïve sometimes but he can be serious too. And Yu doesn't want to admit that he cares for others but can't hide it properly.

Lenalee: *Blushes* T-Thanks, Lavi... Allen is really nice. He doesn't want other people to get hurt and it's important for him to save the soul of an akuma. Lavi is cheering but sometimes you can't be sure if he tries to hide his feelings. Miranda and Crowley are such nice people. And Kanda seems to be antisocial but he also cares for his comrades.

Miranda: I-I think the others already have said everything.

Crowley: So we don't get a chance to answer the question anymore?!

.

Question 5: Do you like each other, Miranda and Crowley?

Miranda: *Blushes* W-W-What? About what are you talking?

Crowley: Isn't it the same question as some time ago?

Miranda: I-I don't know what to answer.

Crowley: …Miranda is quite nice.

Miranda: *Blushes again* I-I-I… Thanks. You a-are also quite nice.

Fantasy: Awww~ How cute!

.

Question 6: What would you do if you wouldn't be an Accommodator?

Allen: Huh? What I would do if I wouldn't be an Accommodator? I think it would depend on whether Mana would still be alive. If he would still live I would travel around with him, I think.

Lenalee: I think I would live together with my brother. And I wouldn't have to remember the time when I first came to the HQ because I wouldn't have to go there.

Miranda: I would still be that clumsy and hated woman who can't do anything right…

Crowley: I'm not sure. Maybe the people would still be afraid of me. And…I think I never would have met Eliade…

Kanda: Tch! How do I know that?

Lavi: I think I would travel around with the old man. After all I'll be a Bookman someday.

.

Question 7: How would Komui react if he would find out that Lenalee has a secret relationship with someone?

Lenalee: W-What? I don't have a boyfriend so why are you asking such things?

Fantasy: Because I can!

Allen: I don't want to imagine such a thing. So you have a secret relationship, Lenalee?

Lenalee: No, I don't have one! I don't get why someone would be interested in such information.

Lavi: Because everyone knows you, Lenalee and you are well protected by your crazy brother.

Lenalee: Lavi! You can't say such things about my brother. He is just a little bit overprotecting.

Kanda: Sure, he is "just" overprotecting. This man is mad!

.

Question 8: How would you react if I would tell you that Komui has heard everything you just said?

Everyone: WHAT? THAT'S A JOKE, RIGHT?

Fantasy: *Laughs* Yeah.

Allen: *Sighs relieved*

Lavi: That was scary…

Kanda: *Mumbles* I want to beat you.

Fantasy: What have you just said, Kanda?! *Smacks him* Shut up!

.

Question 9: Do you miss anything in your live?

Allen: I miss Mana a lot. He was special to me.

Lenalee: I would like to remember more about my parents. I was still young when they were killed.

Kanda: Sometimes… I miss Alma because… Forget it! Why am I telling you such things?

Miranda: I don't know. My old live wasn't better than this one.

Crowley: Eliade… *Sobs*

Lavi: I'm not supposed to look back… And I'm quite not sure if I would miss anything.

.

Question 10: Anything you want to tell the readers?

Allen: *Smiles* I hope everyone will continue reading this collection.

Lenalee: And please review because Fantasy would like to know if she should continue writing OS.

Kanda: No need.

Miranda and Crowley: Thanks for reading!

Lavi: We hope to see you again! Have a nice day!

Everyone but Kanda: *Waves*

Fantasy: Kanda! You must say goodbye too!

Kanda: I don't want to.

Fantasy: *Smacks him*

"Kanda: Tch! Fine! Goodbye. *Walks away while muttering something*

.

.

.

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I hope you liked it somehow. **

**I know it has been a while since the last OS but I hoped that someone would send me some questions. -.- (But I didn't get some.)**

**However! Please review and tell me if you want me to continue writing OS. Otherwise I don't know if someone is still enjoying this project. Hope to hear of you! **


	17. 17: I l-l-love you

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while now. Sorry for making you wait that long. -.- I hope you will have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!**

**.**

**Title: I l-l-love you**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Pairing: Allen Walker x Lou Fa**

**Summary: She wants him to recognize her. She wants to be near him. Will her dream ever come true?**

**.**

_**17. I l-l-love you**_

.

"It's enough for today. Relax for some time," mentioned Fou while she stretched her arms. The young man in front of her blinked several times before he sighed heavily. "Understand. I will take a break," he said and gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

Fou nodded. Then she turned around and went away. The guy remained there for some minutes before he sat down on the floor and leaned his head against the cold stone wall behind him. Exhausted, he closed his eyes.

"T-Thanks for the hard work, Walker-san," said someone with sotto voce. Allen opened his eyes and looked up to the girl in front of him. She offered him a towel which he gratefully accepted.

"Thank you, Lou Fa!" he smiled and she blushed slightly.

It was quiet for some time before Allen offered her to take a seat beside him. Lou Fa bit her bottom lip nervously before she sat down next to the exorcist. She glanced to him and felt how her heart skipped a beat when he gave her a smile.

"T-Thanks for the hard work," she repeated and Allen laughed slightly. "You don't have to say it again."

The girl's cheeks reddened immediately and she gave him a nod, before she wrapped her arms around her legs and placed her chin on her knees.

She glanced to him again. Allen wiped away the sweat on his forehead, then he yawned. Lou Fa observed him for some time before she recognized that he had fallen asleep. She moved closer to the white-haired boy and smiled shyly while she reached out her hand to place it above his. Her heart was beating fast while she leaned her head against his shoulder.

She felt how he breathed and she could feel his warmth. A warm smile appeared on her face and she closed her eyes for a moment.

This guy was special. She felt safe when she was with him. She wished that this feeling would last forever. She wished to stay by his side. This guy… she wanted him to recognize her. She wanted him to feel the same feelings for her…

"I l-l-love you," she whispered shyly then she fell asleep too.

.

Allen opened his eyes slowly and yawned. He glanced to the right side and blushed lightly. After a minute he smiled gently and patted the sleeping girl's head.

A contented sigh escaped the girl's lips while she cuddled closer to him.

Allen stifled a laugh. She was really cute this way.

.

.

.

**A/N: I know it was really short. -.- I just wanted you to know that I'm still alive. **** I hope you liked it. I will try to update more often. (I'm kind of busy. I have to write some FFs in German and I'm going to write my own novel, so… Please have patience with me.)Please review! **


End file.
